love will be just around the corner so what if it is late
by nalu forever8409
Summary: he is a father... she is his daughter teacher their was no way love should have been blossomed between them but it did whats more his daughter wants her blonde teacher to be her mother so no turning back
1. chapter 1

I am lucy heartfilia a 27 year old kindergarten

teacher I love kids I love teaching them .

I was left to be ignored after my mother died by

my father ,I never got a ideal guy leaving me

with the choice of staying single

I really wanted to have a kid but alas ..

so in the end i decided that i will shower my

motherly love upon these kids .

"oh my i am late " i got up as i washed up and

sprinted to my school

as i reached their

Juvia called me from behind

"lucy san?"

"yes? "

"Master makarov called you in his office"

"umm? ok" i thought maybe he is going to

schold me for running late today

I knocked at his office

"come in child " came his reply

"good morning master"

"sit down "

"yes"

"im so sorry master " i continued

"i know i m late but it wont happen again"

I heard a low chuckle he is laughing my eyes

went wide as dinner plates

"its not why i called you "

"oh ok?"

"i called you to tell you a new student is joining

this year in your class please be careful of her"

"ok"

"i will call her so you can meet her"

I nooded

*"*"*"*"""""""*

Earlier that day

"but dad" a little girl whined

"you will be alright kiddo " a man around 24

chuckled

"but i dont wanna go to school i dont want to

leave you "

she pouted

"no this wont work on me " he ruffled her hair

"Are you guys ready" laxus the vice principal

asked

"yeah " natsu answered

"daddyyyyyyy" she gave him the best puppy dog

eyes

"booo it wont work " he stick his tongue to her

finally giving up she looked away from her

childish father

"lets go " laxus offered her his hand gripping his

hand she entered the building unsure of

everything around her as her father's image got

blurred

*"*"*"""*

lucy POV

"Lina" master Makarov called out

a,little girl with white hair that had a slight tint

of pink at the end of her bangs

her sapphire blue eyes filled with insecurity,fear

and nervousness

"He-hello" she spoke shyly

"hello kiddo" i spoke up

smiling at her

"Lina this is your sensei Lucy heartfilia "

"oh-ohayou Sensei" she spoke up again

"ohayou lina chan" i grinned at her

Her eyes showed a different emotions

before she smiled back at me

"lets go to class shall we" i asked her

extending my hand toward her asking her

whether i can take her hand or not

she hesistantly held my hand

as we walked to our class


	2. chapter 2

Its been a while since Lina dragneel joined my class ,she is beautiful ,intelligent,smart everything a parent can ask their kid to be .

With her being such a wonderful student i really wanted to meet her parents .And considering this session Parents meet was just around the corner i felt lucky

she quickly adjusted herself with levy's daughter Lillian .

I really wished i had a daughter like Lina

yes! Me lucy heartfilia once a heart throb of my college is still single with no boyfriend ...when my bestfriend married and a mother of 5 year old not only her but every one of my friends were married

Erza and Jellal married 6 years ago they had a son named Simon ,Mira too followed erza as she married Laxus and had a son Max

Juvia and Gray too married after Mira they now had twins a daughter named sylvia and a son named silver

and here i am with no boyfriend thats the main reason why my friends set me up with boys and they either turned out to be too desperate or too clingy

like this guy named Dan within 15 minutes he clunged on to me and started giving me teerible nick names like lu lu ,lu tan

miraculously Laxus was too at the same premises and knocked that guy out for feeling up his sister at first meet ... yeah thats right i still remember Laxus ,Gray,Gajeel ,Jellal all considered me as their little sister ...

once Laxus told this incident to others they all called a meeting where they told or much like ordered their wife to stop setting me up .. of course the girls rebelled but theur husbands just gave them this weird smirk that made them loose all resolve

Later on I found out from Cana that Jellal smirk to Erza meant no strawberry cake for a month

to levy it meant Gajeel will lock up the library at their house and wont give her allowance to buy new books

to mira it simply meant no television,movies or whatsoever entertainment

and to Juvia Gray will simply ignore her for a month plus no restraining himself from talking to girls

and too sum it up no physical activities too

It aint like My friends are pervert but I understand after being single for all my life with cherishing my first kiss too at the age of 27 i knew how important it can be sometimes

Cana is still single but she has a guy named bacchus and it seems they are getting real close with Cana abandoning me on the weekends .

The only person left is Wendy and i swear if she gets married before me i m gonna go insane

though her and Romeo fully comforted me with the fact that she wont get married until her brother gets married and it seemed Romeo too supports the decision

and as for her she had enough of marriage fun since her mom remarried Igneel 9 years ago

.

But i cant be sure i know Wendy told me that her brother is real busy man and an idiot too he aint dating right now either but its not like her brother is waiting for me in a blink of an eye he will get a girl get married and then Romeo will pop yhe question and i will be left to stay single

My father is real close to me thats the only reason i m not married off to some unknown stranger but i cant stay unmarried for long.

Im just 8 month away from turning 28 with new year just around the corner" its cold "

a chuckle left my lips as i observe my surrounding i was walking at the evening of december of course it will be cold .

Finally i turned around at the direction of my house

With me getting old my friends were getting persistent of me getting a boyfriend above all Cana advised me to have a benefit buddy

its not like i cant have that with my body and heartfilia name i can have any man i wanted its just that i am still waiting for The One

cherising myself saving for him it seems all the worth

i have seen my frienss faces their smile when they look at their boys ...their better half they light up like a beautifuk moon i want to have that I want to have a caring ,loving man who will make me laugh

will cry with me when i cry

gives me a shoulder to lean on to

And i m just waiting for him not my charming prince

but just "Him"

with sligtly opening the door to my house

i called out " Im back father ",

*

authors note: this chapter is completely based on Lucy's inner feeling evert sentence is spoken in her mind

I do not own fairytail

i hope thats enough good bye for now


	3. chapter 3

Natsu Pov

I sat in my office being the Ceo of my company has some drawbacks i just wanted to spent my entire day with my Lina

"you better not slacking off flame breath" Ah the pereverted stripper

"stut up stripper" I growled at him

"so missing your princess already" he snickered

"so what ? huh i cant miss my daughter "

i retorted

"yeah ,yeah dont worry christmas is just around the corner dont get you panties in twist " he replied

"get lost " i snapped at him

"fine fine " he chuckled as he left my office

I just cant believe that stripper Yeah i miss my daughter so what ... im all she got after her grandparents and an aunt yeah I am a single parent not like Lina's mother is dead or we our divorced its far more complicated

*natsu here will talk about how he got lina*

It happened when i was 19 i had a huge crush on Lisanna but she was and still in love with Bixlow it was new year eve's when it all happened Bixlow was out of town and my group was at my house

everything was fine until Levy and Erza friend Cana pulled out booze

each one of us got drunk

and after that Lisanna and I ...we just kinda lost ourselves i knew what i was doing but i didnt want to stop ...

In the morning i found lisanna cryingshe thought it all as mistake nearly begged me not to tell anyone

A week after that she came to me i hoped she would declare her undying love for me but it was all opposite she told me she was pregnant

she didnt wanted to abort the child nor she wanted to break up with Bixlow

after that i took her and Mira to Canada

for an year Mira helped to get Bixlow out off our back with the help of Laxus

after Lina was born i send them back

and took lina by myself

I knew that since my daughtee had blue eyes and white hair their might be some suspicion left for the other

to overcome that i asked help from Sting's fiancee Yukino which she gladly accepted when i explained my condition to my entire family

And for lina crucian eyes i backed up with

the genetic theory or whatever

Its not like Lisanna not love her or something she comes to visit her sometimes in a month but since she got married and all with her being pregnant again

but with bixlow's kid this time her visit stopped

I know my daughter is alone i need to find her a mom

but after trying on dating girls it seemed a lot difficult last time my father found a girl named Minerva in front of us she loved and once we left her with Lina all alone she gave no food no water to my little princess

whats more she dared raising her hand at her yeah i stopped her just in time but after that i broke every personal or professional relation with her

*

after that incident Lina shut herself from stranger never trusting them spoke a little or not at all to them

but ever since she joined Fairy tail kindergarden She always came back smiling laughing telling about her adventure with her friends

of course they all were his freinds children but what surprised him her getting comfortable with her new teacher

luigi or was it lucy

yeah Lucy san she exclaimed after returning to home at her first day

She was so happy when she was telling him about her sensei .

He was really anxious to meet her teacher

and guess what he was lucky since parents meet was just around the corner

and he cant wait for it

"Im all fired up "

*Shut up you idiot and work*

Erza boomed

shit i forget i was still at office 


End file.
